Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to touch screen panels including a plurality of conductive layers and methods of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A touch screen panel (TSP) is an input device configured to receive a user's instruction by selecting contents displayed on a screen of an image display device with, for example, a human hand or an object. The TSP may substitute for a separate input device such as a keyboard or a mouse that operates by being connected to the image display device, and thus application fields of the TSP are extensive.
The TSP may include a resistive type, a photosensitive type, a capacitive type, or the like. The capacitive TSP may be configured to sense a capacitance change formed between two adjacent conductive sensing patterns and/or between a conductive sensing patterns and a ground electrode when a human hand or an object contacts the TSP, thereby converting a contact position into an electric signal. The capacitive TSP may include electrodes or conductive patterns having a fine pitch and/or a fine width.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.